Loki's First Baseball Game
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: Tony thought it would be a good idea. take all the Avengers to a baseball game, including Loki. Boy is he in for a surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Loki's Baseball Game

Tony could honestly say that this was one of the funniest things he had ever done with the Avengers. Here they stood, at the entrances of the Yankee's Baseball Stadium. Not just them, though, it was everyone. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson and wait for it; Loki Laufeyson. Yes the guy, who had brought an army of alien warriors and tried to take over the world, was standing beside them-looking very unhappy Tony might add.

After grabbing their tickets and snacks they walked through the big arch that separated the inside of the stadium from the actual field. Since Tony was the one that had the idea and bought the tickets they were sitting field side, right next to the home plate. They were lucky they were even let in, because Tony and Thor made a big deal at the front doors about how they weren't allowed to bring in their prized bottles of alcohol. Needless to say Steve broke up the fight between the two and the fat police guard before things could get past yelling.

Once they were all seated Loki made himself known, "Is there really a need to drag me to this petty mortal game? I would rather be imprisoned in that pathetic cell at your Tower"

Thor, being his usual oblivious self, turned to Loki with his ear to ear grin ever present, "Come now Loki, this is a very popular American game. You are privileged to take part in it!" he turned his head back to the field where the announcer was blabbering on about nonsense. Or at least Tony thought it was nonsense, until a spot light landed on the Black haired God of Mischief.

"Everyone give our lucky winner a round of applause, this man gets to play alongside the Cubs today!" the announcer's voice rang out and silenced the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2 Let the Game Begin

Loki's Baseball Game

Tony could honestly say that this was one of the funniest things he had ever done with the Avengers. Here they stood, at the entrances of the Yankee's Baseball Stadium. Not just them, though, it was everyone. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson and wait for it; Loki Laufeyson. Yes the guy, who had brought an army of alien warriors and tried to take over the world, was standing beside them-looking very unhappy Tony might add.

After grabbing their tickets and snacks they walked through the big arch that separated the inside of the stadium from the actual field. Since Tony was the one that had the idea and bought the tickets they were sitting field side, right next to the home plate. They were lucky they were even let in, because Tony and Thor made a big deal at the front doors about how they weren't allowed to bring in their prized bottles of alcohol. Needless to say Steve broke up the fight between the two and the fat police guard before things could get past yelling.

Once they were all seated Loki made himself known, "Is there really a need to drag me to this petty mortal game? I would rather be imprisoned in that pathetic cell at your Tower"

Thor, being his usual oblivious self, turned to Loki with his ear to ear grin ever present, "Come now Loki, this is a very popular American game. You are privileged to take part in it!" he turned his head back to the field where the announcer was blabbering on about nonsense. Or at least Tony thought it was nonsense, until a spot light landed on the Black haired God of Mischief.

"Everyone give our lucky winner a round of applause, this man gets to play alongside the Cubs today!" the announcer's voice rang out and silenced the stadium.

Every member of the Avengers sat there wide eyed and gawking, not believing what they had just heard. Loki looked like he had just been handed a dead rat for Christmas, he was scowling and had narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I want to include myself in this pathetic excuse for entertainment?" he asked anyone who would listen.

Well that got everyone unfrozen, Tony jumoed to his feet, grabbed Loki's arm, and dragged him down the metal stairs to the field. All eyes and the cameara were on them. Loki srtuggled to get free of Tony's rip, he had to play down his strenght because he was in public so it was some what useless. He was cusing in what sounded like Siberian allthe way down.

Tony just ignored him, this was going to be great blackmail he thouht. Well so far that idea was working! reaching the hip high door, he shoved the struggling go into the grassy baseball diamond. People started cheering whn he looked around at the players ont the field. the Cubs were easily recognized by their blue uniforms.

A random player, 43, walked up to Loki and handed him a glove, bat, helmet and a pair of cleats, "Lets get you ready, we gotta win this game. and I ain't losing it to a rookie twinkle toed dancer like you" with that they dragged Loki into the locker rooms.

The stadium and Avengers watched, then Steve started laughung, followed by Clint and Tony. When Natasha asked what was wo funny all Steve said was, "He called Loki, a GOD, 'Twinlke toed Dancer!'"

At the end of the row Bruce sighed, thinking it was going to be a very long day. And at that moment, Loki walked out with the other players, decked out in the Cubs bright blue uniform. Helmet and all.


	3. Chapter 3 Loki Likes Mischief

Loki's Baseball Game

Tony could honestly say that this was one of the funniest things he had ever done with the Avengers. Here they stood, at the entrances of the Yankee's Baseball Stadium. Not just them, though, it was everyone. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson and wait for it; Loki Laufeyson. Yes the guy, who had brought an army of alien warriors and tried to take over the world, was standing beside them-looking very unhappy Tony might add.

After grabbing their tickets and snacks they walked through the big arch that separated the inside of the stadium from the actual field. Since Tony was the one that had the idea and bought the tickets they were sitting field side, right next to the home plate. They were lucky they were even let in, because Tony and Thor made a big deal at the front doors about how they weren't allowed to bring in their prized bottles of alcohol. Needless to say Steve broke up the fight between the two and the fat police guard before things could get past yelling.

Once they were all seated Loki made himself known, "Is there really a need to drag me to this petty mortal game? I would rather be imprisoned in that pathetic cell at your Tower"

Thor, being his usual oblivious self, turned to Loki with his ear to ear grin ever present, "Come now Loki, this is a very popular American game. You are privileged to take part in it!" he turned his head back to the field where the announcer was blabbering on about nonsense. Or at least Tony thought it was nonsense, until a spot light landed on the Black haired God of Mischief.

"Everyone give our lucky winner a round of applause, this man gets to play alongside the Cubs today!" the announcer's voice rang out and silenced the stadium.

Every member of the Avengers sat there wide eyed and gawking, not believing what they had just heard. Loki looked like he had just been handed a dead rat for Christmas, he was scowling and had narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I want to include myself in this pathetic excuse for entertainment?" he asked anyone who would listen.

Well that got everyone unfrozen, Tony jumoed to his feet, grabbed Loki's arm, and dragged him down the metal stairs to the field. All eyes and the cameara were on them. Loki srtuggled to get free of Tony's rip, he had to play down his strenght because he was in public so it was some what useless. He was cusing in what sounded like Siberian allthe way down.

Tony just ignored him, this was going to be great blackmail he thouht. Well so far that idea was working! reaching the hip high door, he shoved the struggling go into the grassy baseball diamond. People started cheering whn he looked around at the players ont the field. the Cubs were easily recognized by their blue uniforms.

A random player, 43, walked up to Loki and handed him a glove, bat, helmet and a pair of cleats, "Lets get you ready, we gotta win this game. and I ain't losing it to a rookie twinkle toed dancer like you" with that they dragged Loki into the locker rooms.

The stadium and Avengers watched, then Steve started laughung, followed by Clint and Tony. When Natasha asked what was wo funny all Steve said was, "He called Loki, a GOD, 'Twinlke toed Dancer!'"

At the end of the row Bruce sighed, thinking it was going to be a very long day. And at that moment, Loki walked out with the other players, decked out in the Cubs bright blue uniform. Helmet and all.

DISCLAIMER! i need to get this out of the way! i own NOTHING.

Loki, was NOT a happy Asgardian right now. First he was dragged to a game, han he was forced to play the game. Not to mention the outfit was humilliatlng. He glanced to his left where number 43 was dragging him by the arm to the dug out. Or at least that's what he thinks they called it, he was too busy ploting there deaths, and it involved badgers. lots and lots, of badgers. Blue or Purple Badgers, hmm...

THe announcer's voice shook him out of his thoughts, "Everyone please stand for the National Anthem, that will be sung by our lucky fan on the field!"

Loki stood there, shocked. It's not enough that they force him into this terrible shade of blue, but now he has to sing? Then he had an idea, if this was going to be torture for him, it's going to be torture to the stadium.

He walked to the pither's mound and grabbed the microphone... and started to sing in Japenese.

0o0

The Avengers were just as confused as the rest of the stadium, heck; even the announcer was quite. All of the sudden Tony jumped up and started singing with Loki at the top of his lungs. In Japenese too.

As Loki finished he smirked at the cameara, which was focused on his face. The smirk was gone though when the crowd started cheering and doing the wave. Grumbling he stalked back to the players and now present coach. The coach took one loook at hi and said, "You, your going to be pitcher"

Well, Loki thought, this was going to give him some time to mess with the game. All players got into their position, and Loki raised his arm, and let the ball fly.

(A\N) Guys! i need your help! should Loki use blue or purple badgers? and guys, i don't know much about baseball, so i apologize for any of my mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

Loki's Baseball Game

(A\N) Guys! I'd like to take this time to except my Grammy Award *Picks up Fake award *. I've only been on Fanfiction for 2 dys and already i have so many reviews and faves! oh, and i will try to add the multi colored rainbow badgers in soon ^.^. Because we all know badgers are awesome. IF you guys have any Q's about my stories just PM me

The stadium watched, on the edge of their seats as it met the half way mark between pitcher and batter. Just as the batter was about to swing and no doubt hit a home run. . . The ball tuned into a pumpkin. It hit the person in the face and knocked them onto their butt. The opposing team's coach watched flabbergasted as his player stood up, face bright red and looked at Loki, "What the heck was that man? What kinda tricks are you playing? Coach, Announcer, whoever! That has to be a foul!"

The people watched as the announcer talked in hushed voices with the other people in the box, one minute turned to three, and three turned to five. Finally he put his mouth to the mic and said, "Due to the fact that the pitcher can't be proven guilty for this prank, we have voted to continue the game"

People in the stands booed or cheered depending whose side they were on. The coaches argued as the players got back to their positions and the catcher (A\N: like I said guys I don't know much 'bout baseball) pounded his mitt. Signaling for the game to go on.

Loki smirked as he wound up his hand, leaned back, and then launched the ball. It didn't change shape this time, but it did go so fast that it burned the catcher's glove. The catcher looked down in disbelief, doing a very convincing impression of a gold fish.

The Avengers stared at Loki, who was the perfect picture of innocents. From that moment, Tony actually started to regret throwing Him into the game. But hey, when blackmail calls, you have to answer!

(A\N) Yay! New chappy done! I need five reviews of you guys want me to update tomorrow!"


	5. Chapter 5

Loki's Baseball Game

I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S AND BADGERS!

(A\N) Guys, I'm disappointed! I got no reviews for the last chappy! Was it that bad? T.T… here's a chapter, I guess.

Well, Loki thought, this in very interesting! He glanced at his Prison guards I the stands and saw their faces.

Ha, they should have known better than to drag him here. The catcher looked at the players, nodded his head, and bent back down. Signaling for the game to once again continue. Will these puny mortals ever learn? Loki thought.

Shaking his head he caught the ball thrown at him and wound up his arm.

Clint usually didn't like to associate with Loki, but even he had to admit, what he was doing was definitely spicing up the game. He watched as Loki threw the ball, which was hot pink.

Clint looked skeptically at the God of Mischief, was that all Loki had for this throw? Nope, he spoke too soon. Suddenly in the catcher's mitt was not a ball, but a multi-colored rainbow badger.

A very anger looking badger at that, Clint observed. The Avengers watched as the medium sized creature made a sound between a snarl and chatter, then started to chase the catcher around the field. Clint also noticed how the catcher had a very unnerving girly scream.

(A\N) TADA! It's done. Can I get some feed back please?


	6. Chapter 6

Loki's Baseball Game

I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S AND BADGERS!

(A\N) Guys! I got so many reviews, well 5 any way! *Happy dance* so I have decided to reward you with an extra-long chappie. So wit out further udo- Blur in the wind.

As the police chased the badger and catcher around the field, trying to wrangle them in, Tony excused himself to go to the "Bathroom" or at least that's what the others thought. Really what he did was sneak around the back of the ticket office to the announcer's box. Slipping into the room he walked up to the dude with the head set, "Hey man, I'm Tony, Tony Stark. Why don't you go take a break and I'll take over for a little while hmm?"

The guy looked so awe stuck that he just nodded and stood up like a zombie, handed over the cool Black-Cops looking head set and walked out the door. It looked like he was heading in the direction of the bathroom, but Tony couldn't be sure. He had a plan, a brilliantly hilarious plan that involved this head set, announcer box, a certain God of Mischief, and the whole stadium. With everyone in it. Grinning a Cheshire cat grin he put of his new toy and opened his mouth, using his best "You better listen to be because I'm an important person" voice.

**(Yes I am a line a happy, happy like. Named Fred that liked cheese and BATMAN!)**

Loki was rather enjoying himself when he heard the annoying buzz of the announcer's com. But much to his surprise, he heard Tiny Stark, not mysterious guy Number one, "Hello, people on this wonderful stadium. I am your substitute announcer, Tony Stark. Everyone give a shout out to Iron Man!" The crowd went wild until Tony spoke again "Now I would like to introduce to you the Cubs AWESOME new pitcher, Loki Laufeyson! Now we're going to watch this pitiful attempt of a baseball game. So everyone shut your mouths and pay attention"

To everyone's surprise Loki amplified his voice with magic-but the crowd doesn't know that- back to Tony and said, "Why thank you, Mister Stark, for that lovely introduction. Now shut up before I give you a badger too"

Loki fought hard to keep his laughter contained at the goldfish in the stadium, meaning everyone in the area. The Avengers faces were priceless though, they probably thought Loki couldn't talk like a regular Midgardian. Well, you learn something new every day he thought as the police finally caught the panicking catcher and angry badger.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki's Baseball Game

I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S AND BADGERS!

**(A\N) Omg guys, I got like six reviews for the last chapter! Special shout out to QueenofGeeks14, thank you soo much for your review! It made he smile lol ^.^ With out further UDO, the next chapter!**

Scowling at the stupidity of Tony Steve turned to the others, only to notice that… Clint was gone too! Could no one on his team act older then twelve? Well, it was too late to look back now, no scratch that. It was too late to try to stop Tony and probably Clint too. But heck, even a man out of time has to have a little fun right? Smirking he sat back in his seat and got ready for the show.

O0O

Clint snickered from his stadium lamp post he had climbed, 'cause no way was he letting Tony have all the fun. That just wouldn't do. Suddenly he heard Loki's voice in his head, "Ah, the hawk, come to join the fun I see. Tell me; are you and good with hacking?"

Clint snorted and rolled his eyes, "Of course I am, that's practically an insult to my pride Loki"

"Yes, yes, you mortals and your petty emotions. Those are not important to me right now. I need you to do something for me. . ."

As Loki explained a devilish grin worked its way on to Clint's face. Oh, yeah, this was going to be _GOOD!_

O0O

Loki would have laughed, but this was just the beginning. So he settled for a smirk as he eyed the catcher being strapped to a gurney and while he was being wheeled away Loki could have sworn on Odin's beard that he was muttering about rainbows and unicorns. What is a unicorn? He wondered.

Shrugging it off he turned as movement caught his eye. The opposite team's coach looked like he was about to have a hernia. Finally the small, fat man sighed and sent a replacement in. Perfect, thought Loki. He radioed The Hawk telepathically and told him in ten seconds to start it up.

He reeled his arm back and got ready to throw. Just as he was about to let it loss he let it fall to the ground, and did a back flip. The music started.

"One Thing" By: One Direction.

**I've tried playin' it cool**

**But when I'm lookin' at you**

**I can't ever be brave,**

**'cause you make my heart race.**

Loki mouthed the words to the song as he did another flip and danced around the field. He could see Clint jumping down the light pole and running onto the field to join him.

**Shock me out of the sky**

**You're my Kryptonite**

**You keep makein' me weak**

**Yeah frozen and can't breathe.**

Clint joined him, standing to Loki's left as they pretended to freeze and then lose their breath.

**Something's gotta give now**

**Cause I'm dying just to make you sing**

**That I need you here with me now**

**Cause you got that**

**ONE THING**

**So get out, get out, get outta my head**

**And fall into my arms instead.**

They each shook their heads and closed their eyes. Then Clint fell backward and Loki caught him, throwing him high enough into the air to do a flip.

**I don't I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that ONT THING**

**And you got that ONE THING**

They each held up one finger at that part.

**Now I'm climbing the walls**.

Loki pretended to climb an invisible wall.

**But you don't notice at all.**

Clint looked away and ignored Loki.

**That I'm going out of my mind**

**All day and all night.**

They each shook their heads and silently screamed.

**Something's gotta give now**

**Cause I'm dying just to know your name**

**And I need you with me know**

**Cause you got that**

**ONE THING**

**So get out, get out, get outta my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't I don't don't know what it is**

**But I need that ONE THING**

**So get out get out get outta my mind**

**And come on come into my life**

**I don't I don't don't know what it is but I need that ONE THING and you got that ONE THING**

**You've got that ONE THING **

**Get out get out get outta my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**So get out get out get outta my head and fall into my arms instead**

**I don't I don't don't know what it is but I need that ONE THING**

**Get out get out get outta my mind (My mind)**

**And come on come into my life**

**I don't I don't don't know what it is**

**But I need that ONE THING**

**And you've got that ONE THING**

They ended with huge dorky smiles on their faces, kneeling in the middle of the field on the pitcher's mound and arms spread up to the sky. Tony's voice hesitantly came over the speakers, "Lets, let's give it up fir Loki and Clint. And their amazing performance!" He started clapping, the sound echoing in the silent stadium.

We need a finale, Loki thought. So, he whispered some words and it started to rain… Marsh mellows.

**(A\N) I DON'T OWN ONE DIRECTION OR THEIR SONGS… EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID! Anyway, review! I'll give you a life sized cut out of Loki…**


	8. Chapter 8

Loki's Baseball Game

I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S AND BADGERS!

So, of course it was only natural. Well, it was to Loki anyway. Have you ever seen the weird weather they got on Asgeard? It was not uncommon to have oranges or grapefruits hitting people in the head.

He was getting distracted, back to the game. Clint was still standing beside him smirking at the crowd. Loki scowled at him, "Lovely song choice bird brain, very nice" Loki himself wasn't very fond on "One Direction".** (A\N: BUT I LOVE THEM!) **

Clint turned to him and stuck his tongue out, "Hey. You said I could pick the song so I just picked a random song. Actually the most listened to song in the U.S." Clint had a thoughtful look on his face.

Suddenly he turned back to the God, "What is… we brought One Direction to the stadium!"

Loki stared at Clint, was it possible, he wondered, that there was more than just Fruity Pebbles in the bird brains head? Because it was an extremely tempting idea. All he had to do was use his magic and tada! One Direction. Grinning a truly evil smile Loki turned around and walked to the center of the field.

Opening his mouth he spoke in…Greek? Clint didn't know, but in the next second, standing next to Loki in a cloud of green smoke, were the five teenagers from One Direction. Wow, Clint didn't think The Trickster would do it. He learned a new lesson today; never underestimate Loki. As he watched Loki's form shimmered and he was no longer in his Cubs uniform, but his Leather armor, the armor he wore when they had him locked in the cage.

Loki watched, amused, as the lead singer Harry Styles shook his head and looked around the stadium. Followed by the rest, Harry turned to Niall, "Dude, please tell me what's going on"

Niall just shook his head again and looked at the others. That's when his gaze fell upon the smirking Loki. Niall gulped, he didn't know why but this man scared him. He had that aura and look. Longish raven black hair that was combed back and looked like horned and curls at the same time. He had green eyes, but not like Harry's light green that you could only see up close. No, they were a dark piercing green. He was very pale and tall, his clothes were strange too, Niall noticed. He wore black and green and it looked like leather and some other material and it only made him more intimidating.

The man spoke, "Welcome, we decided to put a little mischief into the games. I am, Loki" He spoke with a really cool accent too, Niall thought. Like a mix of all languages.

Harry was pretty sure they all thought the accent was cool. But then he remembered a very important detail, they use to be at a concert and now they were here. Yeah, that wasn't a big problem at all. Turning to the man, Loki, he asked, "Why are we here? How did we even get here?"

Loki smiled; yes these mortals would be perfect for his plan.

**(A\N) guys I'm having a one direction obsession right now- I might get to go to their next concert for my birth day EEHHHH!- So sorry about all that. And yes, I do love Loki and Harry so they probably will be talking a lot. Thank you all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Keep it up! -BlurInTheWind **


	9. Chapter 9

Loki's Baseball Game

I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S AND BADGERS!

**(A\N) Guys! I'm soooo sorry about the wait, I was busy! I wen tricker treating and scared little kids by saying "Luke I am your mother!" lol hilarious! DarkAngel620, here you go *Hands you Loki cut out ****J***** onward to the story!**

Peacocks, everywhere Harry looked was engulfed in peacocks. Not just any peacocks though, oh no, sun shine yellow ones with purple polka dots. Very original. Note the sarcasm. This was not how he planned his day to go, really all he wanted to do was finish the concert and sleep, sleep, slee- oh, you get the picture. He didn't get how he got in this outfit either, or the others. They all were wearing kilts and tap dancing shoes. He had a strange feeling the man in front of them did this, because he was smiling like Niall when he just pulled an awesome prank.

"Greetings" the man said. "I am, Loki. You have been brought here for one reason only; the pleasure of entertaining me. There is only one way to do that, and that is through mischief."

Harry blinked; he had heard that name somewhere before. . . "Loki, God of Mischief! That's who you are, I saw you on the news"

Loki turned his green gaze on him and he tensed, the dude was scary, no argument there.

Loki shook his head, honestly, how did Clint ever come up with this idea? Oh, yeah, it involved his bird brain and Fruity Pebbles. How could he forget? Anyways, he had work to do. The peacocks were only the first step of phase one, now he needed to get One Direction into a giant hamster ball and have Bruce Banner Hulk out. . .

That couldn't be too hard right? Well, he was about to see.

**(A\N) ok, kinda short I know but I need some ideas for the plan Loki has. If ANY of you have ideas, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this story or PM me and tell me them! I luffles you all ****J**


	10. Chapter 10 PLEASE READ

Loki's Baseball Game

* * *

**AAAAHHHHHHH! I'm not dead so please don't kill me! I want to say thank you to all my faithful followers who still believed in this story—thank you! But I have some news, if you want; PM me and I'll let you adopt this story. The rules are the following.**

**1: I must have FULL credit for the chapters I made and posted; they were and still are my ideas.**

**2: I would really appreciate it if you kept to my story line as much as possible. **

**3: you can NOT just take my story. You have to ask me for permission, so PM me.**

**4: you have to tell me if you have something you want to do with the story. I'm not just going to give it away and have it sit in someone's word drive ok?**

**Please don't hate me about this. I will still be posting more stories on the site so check out my profile. First come, first serve. If you don't get the story I apologize ahead of time.**


End file.
